klcharactersfandomcom-20200213-history
Old God Y'Sahjj
"Yrr n'lyeth... shuul anagg! Here lies true power!" - Old God Y'Sahjj Old God Y'Sahjj is the bringer of the end, and the hail of corruption. Through it's towering size, and incredible unmatched power, Y'Sahjj returns to the land through his trusted ally, Summoner Zel'Nir. It wields the power to destroy worlds, and with this power it will force the world back into an age where it remains supreme, feared and worshiped by all. Origination After the world was conceived, beings of incredible strength and size formed from the nothing, and waged war on each other for control. They created creatures and constructs to fight on their behalf, and the struggle for territory saw all corners of the globe. These beings were known as the 'Old Gods'. Old God Y'Sahjj was one of these beings, and it was considered the strongest of the group. Able to move at incredible speeds despite its size, and disintegrate its foes with concentrated magical abilities on grand scales, Y'Sahjj was a force to be reckoned with. The Three Balances knew that the continuation of these wars between the gods was inevitable to cause damage to the balance, and devised a plan to throw them away for eternity. Three beings were killed at the power of the Three Balances, and Y'Sahjj was imprisoned deep within the earth, as his immense power prevented his death. It was locked by magical runes and seals, and drained of its power, left to wither away in solitude, where nobody could find it. Current Times Even in its dormancy, Old God Y'Sahjj still carries influence over the world, and its corrupting whispers turn those around it in hopes of one day freeing itself. Summoner Zel'Nir, a supposed man who had fallen to the beings corruption, turned to help Y'Sahjj escape, and has provided means of regrowth and rehabilitation thus far to the Old God. As its dormant power slowly awakens, Y'Sahjj spreads an ever-growing influence over the world, fueling crime, hatred, and famine with its corrupting powers. Near its re-awakening, Old God Y'Sahjj grows back to its fullest power in secret, hidden away from the Three Balances. It plans to strike when they least suspect it, and It will stop at nothing until it regains dominion over the world it left so long ago. Powers and Abilities Old God Y'Sahjj has slept dormant for ions, and is finally presented with a chance of return. With this return it will bring destruction and corruption to the world, and the Balances that cast it off long ago. Corrupting Whispers Y'Sahjj carries the voice of corruption, and its whispers can drive those who hear it insane. Y'Sahjj uses these whispers to control those around it, and it also uses these whispers to physically corrupt the lands around it. Unholy Size Y'Sahjj is a massive being, and its quick strikes paired with the amount of force behind it leads to some devastating results. Able to topple structures instantly, break magical barriers with raw power, and crush armies with the swoop of its claws, Y'Sahjj uses its size to its advantage. Old Tongue Y'Sahjj speaks in the tongue of the Old Ones, giving his words immense power over mind and body. Speaking certain phrases can cause targets to flee in terror, or fall to their knees without any power to stop it. "Iilth vwah, uhn'agth fhssh za!" - Phrase of seizing movement "Uulwi ifis halahs gag erh'ongg w'ssh!" - Phrase of fleeing terror Coming of the End Y'Sahjj is a herald to the end of times, and when he returns in full, it will be near impossible to destroy him. Y'Sahjj is aware of its own power, and knows that if it arrives in its fullest form, the world will fall to its will.